


Ponte en mi lugar.

by Vlood



Series: Hamilton a travez de mi mente. [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlood/pseuds/Vlood
Summary: ¿Que mas da estar parado en medio de la lluvia a la madrugada? Oh, si. Que acaba en la casa de Jefferson.(Todavía no esta editado, lo empece sabiendo que tengo exámenes.)





	1. Introducción. (Posible borrador)

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo como un borrador.

  Jamas fue como si las cosas sucediesen por que sí. Al menos así lo pensó él, después de todo, creía en el karma y en que la vida era una hija de puta cuando quería, pero bueno, aun así ignoro su instinto y salio a pasear bajo la lluvia en solitario con tal de aliviar el fuerte dolor que se encendía en su cabeza

 Los charcos tienen un agradable sonido al ser golpeados por sus pies, al igual que la leve lluvia callendo. Claro, todo esto hasta la bonita lluvia de repente se volvió en una jodida tormenta, el pánico toco la puerta en su mente y de una forma rápida se puso a pensar ¿Qué tan lejos estaba su casa? La había dejado atrás varias cuadras atrás en sus idas por la lluvia antes tibia que ahora se sentía helada.

 Pensó en llamar a alguno de sus amigos para rápidamente descartar la idea, había dejado su maldito teléfono en su casa ¿Qué se supone que haga? Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora sin dejar espacio libre para el pánico inminente, claro, hasta el momento en que un fuerte rugido salio del cielo y ahora en vez de trabajar en soluciones y opciones coherentes, la mente de Alexander se centro totalmente en los recuerdos del huracán que anteriormente había fluctuado su vida de forma permanente.

 Primero las piernas se desestabilizaron para dejarlo caer en la acera, el agua en sus rodillas ahora era lo que la comenzaba a preocupar ¿Por qué había tanto agua?  _El viento estaba siendo malditamente fuerte y el agua era cada vez más, la luz era aterradora, el día estaba amarillento casi de forma enfermiza._

_Solo pudo gritar y llorar cuando la destrucción comenzó. Fue lo único que todos pudieron hacer, eso y esperar un maldito milagro para no morir._


	2. Como suceden las cosas.

 Era frío. Todo lo que podía pensar fue eso y como sentía que se congelaba y el agua lo abrazaba de forma aterradora ¿Tal vez estaba muerto? No, no era posible, fue todo un sueño, producto de su mente traumatizada /según su antigua psicóloga/, tal vez y solo tal vez algún día acabe de revivir todos esos recuerdos que lo atormentaban cada vez que un temporal se desataba. 

 

 Su cuerpo fue sacudido con una tos seca y enferma, le comenzó a doler la garganta luego de un rato de no poder frenarla. Intento abrir los ojos pero sus parpados se sentían malditamente pesados. El cansancio que aquejaba su cuerpo no fue solo de dormir en medio de la calle, seguramente fue por la falta de alimento y el mal cuidado que recibía usualmente ¿Era su culpa que la comida y el sueño fueran solo una distracción? Después de todo se tomaba un descanso cada tanto, lo que significaba que dejaba que su cuerpo lo aquejase hasta que le impida trabajar y necesite una salida para despejar su mente como el día de ¿Ayer? ¿Fue  ayer verdad? No importa, de cualquier modo sus salidas para despejar la mente jamas acaban tan mal como ayer ¿Como se suponía que adivinase que la lluvia se transformaría en una fuerte tormenta? El hace tiempo dejo de temer le a la simple lluvia pero ni bien el primer trueno o relámpago caía su mente vagaba en recuerdos del huracán. Era imposible huir de aquellas memorias tan cercanas a la muerte.

 Su mente quedo nuevamente sumergida en la bruma de sus pensamientos y su racionalidad volvió a apagarse, haciéndolo, a pesar de sus deseos y molestias, dormir de nuevo.

 

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 Su cuerpo fue sacudido. SU maldito cuerpo fue sacudido y él despertó a medias aun con eso, todavía su mente estaba nublada pero por suerte un poco mas consiente, el dolor en sus articulaciones era casi adormecido por la pesases que sentía en todas partes. En la lejanía juro escuchar su apellido siendo repetido una y otra vez pero como su estado casi catatónico se lo mandaba, no respondió.

 La persona que lo llamaba debió sentirse frustrada ya que dejo de hacer lo y de mover lo, sino que lo cargo y Alexander logro sentir el calor de quien sea que lo sostenía. Miedo o confusión no pudo evitar acurrucarse mas cerca de la fuente de calor, tal vez era un ángel que lo iba a llevar a discutir con Dios y quejarse por haber sido tan malnacido con él, no importaba, el otro era tan cálido y él se sentía tan frió.

 

 

 El movimiento que empezó a sentir lo mareo. La otra persona había comenzado a caminar y la rara sensacional de ser llevado no le gusto para nada, estaba llena de incertidumbre y un constante _peligro_ que gritaba su mente ¿Quien carajos lo estaba cargando? Quienquiera que sea había atravesado lo que seguramente era una puerta y lo deposito en un suave sillón.

 

 

 Volvió a intentarlo y logro abrir levemente los ojos y de forma nublosa pudo ver una silueta que se le hacia familiar. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras quedaron dolorosamente atrapadas en su garganta y todo lo que salio fue un quejido. La silueta volteo y se acerco a él, las palabras no las lograba distinguir y eso fue notado y parecía molestar bastante a quien fuese que lo recogió de la acera. 

 

 

 Cerro con suavidad sus ojos dejando que nuevamente su cuerpo y mente se sumergieran en un limbo, lejos de cualquier pensamiento o acción racional que el totalmente capacitado  _Alexander Hamilton_ haría. Después se las arreglaría para salir de lo que fuera en lo que se metió, siempre acababa siendo así ¿O no?


End file.
